finding_the_garden_of_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Navarre
"Can you put on some clothes? Your ass is offensive and I'm at suicide risk." - Travis to Chevelle Travis Navarre (ナバラ) is significant character in both seasons of Finding the Garden of Eden. Background Corporal Travis Navarre was born on January 28th, 2230 and raised in Junktown on his family's ranch, along with his younger brother Jett who was born in 2235. Their parents were captured and presumably killed by a group of Raiders in 2238, and the two had to fend for themselves. In 2250 he joined the NCR and became close friends with Alexander Fordyce and C-Money, until Alexander deserted Fireteam Foxtrot. Travis was later stationed at a camp somewhere in New California in 2255, where newborn Chevelle Fordyce is brought to him by Atlas with a letter. Season two Travis is assigned by Melissa Byrne to be Chevelle's guardian until he'd be adopted, which Travis is reluctant to. He even asks Private James if he'd adopt Chevelle, as he took a liking to him over anyone else but James declined due to future deployment. Chevelle was never adopted which prevented Travis from being relocated elsewhere until Chevelle was of age to enlist (17). During the seventeen year period, Travis was almost entirely absent from Chevelle's life and rarely talked to him, only doing the bare minimum of making sure he was fed and healthy to the NCR's standards. In 2272 once Chevelle was seventeen and enlisted, Travis was able to return to the front lines and was stationed at the Mojave Outpost. In 2280 he was moved to Camp McCarran, with Chevelle stationed at the nearby New Vegas Strip as an MP. After Travis confirmed through Chevelle that Jett was part of the Fiends in September of 2281, he swore Jett off as an enemy and disowned him as a brother. He then hired Ranger Long to kill Jett, which inadvertently distanced Chevelle from Travis even further before Chevelle gets deployed to Forlorn Hope. The day Chevelle leaves, Travis tells Chevelle about Alex and Hita, and hugs him for the first time in 26 years. After the NCR's success in Second Battle of Hoover Dam, Chevelle resigns from the NCR, and Navarre can be seen looking disappointed for reasons unknown. Ranger Andrew gets his orders moved to North Vegas Square to be closer to his home with Chevelle, and is positioned with Long and Navarre to be present in the settlement. Chevelle requests Andrew bring him to the settlement to talk to Navarre, and Chevelle assaults him. The fight is quickly ended when Long apprehends Chevelle, which results in an argument between Travis, Long, and Andrew the next day. Navarre admits he wasn't a fit parent for Chevelle, and Long begins to believe Andrew's defense for Chevelle. In 2283 Navarre is found by Melissa consuming Psycho, where Navarre admits he had his doubts for how he raised Chevelle, and confesses his love for Alex to her. After speculations of Chevelle's success, Navarre decides to resign from the NCR. Shortly after no luck of finding a better lifestyle, he ironically ends up as a Fiend. Navarre ends up residing in Vault 3, where he had by then changed his alias to Wither to hide the fact he was responsible for Jett's death. Reputation Character reputation is entirely based on canon in-game reputation, with meanings that can be found here. Notes * While Travis has a lower ranking than Alex, Travis seems to be more intelligent. * Travis' S.P.E.C.I.A.L is 6 Strength, 8 Perception, 5 Endurance, 4 Charisma, 5 Intelligence, 7 Agility, and 6 Luck, meaning he's level 14 or higher higher without modifiers (To New Vegas and Fallout 4 standards). * Travis' astrological sign is Aquarius. * His primary weapon is Torque. * Navarre's family is of French origin. * His left eyebrow has a slit in it. * Travis had a bandage on his nose when Chevelle was an infant. * Travis claims he couldn't potty train Chevelle until he was six. * Like many other characters, the last name Navarre was taken from the street name Navarre Avenue of Toledo, Ohio.